


I Know I'm Gonna Be With You (So I Take My Time)

by kycantina



Series: said goodbye in a getaway car [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, after this they get married it's canon, i threw in a gag about peter's skincare at the end to cheer myself up, surprise! it's the cure mother!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina
Summary: Juno gently rubs Peter's shoulder with one hand. "I'll be here, don't worry."Nureyev doesn't doubt it for a second.The slightly happier ending to "Spent Out Like A Light"
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: said goodbye in a getaway car [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598587
Kudos: 38





	I Know I'm Gonna Be With You (So I Take My Time)

Peter Nureyev wakes up to Vespa sticking a needle in his arm, pupils dilated.  _ Christ _ . He thought.  _ What had he done to deserve seeing Vespa in the afterlife? _ She’s panting hard from what he assumes to be the tail end of the heist, a sloppy looking bandage dangling around one arm. "We did it Ransom. You're gonna be alright." There's a sudden jolt to his heart that reverberates through his bones, like the Ruby when she hadn't left the garage in weeks.

Juno follows, not a moment behind.  _ Maybe he hadn't been so bad after all _ . "Hi honey, missed you." His hand is in Nureyev's in an instant, and it's all he needs. He turns to glance at Vespa. "How long?"

She shrugs, fussing with the IVs and monitors absentmindedly. "Hard to say. I'd give him a few days before he's up and moving again, little while longer to get back to normal."

Peter lets a little  _ "nndgh" _ bubble up from his throat, uses whatever usable energy he has left to tug Juno closer, bruised knuckles against Nureyev's mouth, a suggestive attempt at making space in the med bay cot. 

He takes the hint, careful to avoid knocking any IVs. Juno holds him the way he did in the hotel room, head against Peter's shoulder, one arm draped across his waist. Here, in Juno Steel's arms, with a liquid miracle coursing through his veins, he feels younger, more vulnerable than he has in years. "You're going to  _ live _ ." He whispers, calloused fingertips against Nureyev's collarbone. Juno's voice is sweet and indulgent as honey; he lets his chest collapse under the pressure of it all. 

Peter smiles under the touch, sinking into Juno. "Love you." His head is cloudy, a morphine-Cure Mother high that's sure to settle in a couple days. "So so much." His lips press to Juno’s cheek, and Peter lets them linger there.

“Tired?” Juno is almost teasing, playfully but gently nudging against Nureyev’s ribs. 

_ “Mnhmph.” _ is all he can come up with, tucked into the curve of his lady’s neck and ready to stay there for the foreseeable future. 

"That's fair, you've had a tough day." Juno's fingers are tentative and light; he shifts Peter closer to his chest, slight enough so that they're both comfortable, so that Nureyev's stiff and worn down muscles relax into the space between Juno's hands and chest."This any better? You look like hell." 

He's too tired for a witty comeback."Thanks." Peter mumbles against Juno's skin.

This turns Steel soft, his hands in Nureyev's hair in an instant. "You know what I mean, honey bunny." He's thoughtful for a moment, letting the pet name (rare and something to hold onto) sink in. "If you sleep now I'll do that skin thing for you tonight." It's an enticing offer, a callback to the night when things had started to take a turn for the worse and it had taken all of Peter's energy to talk Juno through his (rather elaborate) skin care routine. It had been all he'd held onto these past few months.

"That's just manipulative." It comes out weaker than he'd like, and Nureyev is glad Juno didn't give him a look for it. "If you insist. Goodnight sweetheart." 

Juno gently rubs Peter's shoulder with one hand. "I'll be here, don't worry."

Nureyev doesn't doubt it for a second. 


End file.
